Electric fences are commonly used to confine animals to a defined space or to prevent animals from entering a particular area. For example, an electric fence may be utilized to pen horses or cattle to a defined area while they graze. Alternatively, an electric fence may be utilized to prevent or deter rabbits or deer from entering a garden and eating the plants and vegetables.
An electric fence will generally include an energizer or similar power source to apply a voltage to the fence-line. The fence-line may be a wire or similarly conductive strap that is attached to a plurality of fence posts by an insulator. The energizer may be apply a continuous or pulse-like voltage to the fence. If an animal comes into contact with the fence while it is energized, they will receive a shock. This deters a confined animal from trying to exit or enter the area encircled by the electric fence. However, it is not always clear when the fence-line is active and carrying voltage, and when the fence-line is inactive and safe to touch. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a device or apparatus that provides a notification to animals when the fence is active, and when it is safe to touch.